Síndrome de Estocolmo
by NazuHika.Senbon
Summary: Kirino es un estudiante de la facultad de Literatura, le cuesta bastante pagar sus propios gastos día a día. Puede parecer que su vida es mala, pero puede ir peor (o mejor) cuando una llamada misteriosa lo cambia todo.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Quizás alguno se pregunte (o quizás no) ¿qué hago escribiendo y publicando una nueva historia con varias pendientes por actualizar? Y pues la respuesta es simple: Mi computadora se ha estropeado y dudo que esté reparada en un buen rato. Por ahora escribo este two-shot desde mi celular (menudo lío), y si al subirlo fallan algunos detalles espero sean tolerantes conmigo hehe, que es complicado hacer algo desde el movil uwu.

Ah verdad, quizás esta historia quede OoC, pero es que se me ocurrió de la nada (como siempre) y adoro a la pareja.

Notas. Inazuma eleven no es mío sino de level 5, el fic TIENE YAOI. Parejas: MasaRan, FudoKaze

Sin mas que decir, espero les guste n.n

* * *

Sindrome de Estocolmo.

* * *

Mi nombre es Kirino Ranmaru y soy estudiante de una prestigiosa universidad en Tokyo, en la ciudad de Inazuma, para ser mas exactos. Si bien muchos consideran el solo hecho de ingresar a la universidad un logro, mis padres no estaban de acuerdo con que ingresara a esta universidad, por lo cual tan pronto tuve la mayoría de edad me fui a vivir por mi cuenta en uno de los dormitorios para estudiantes, trabajando a diario para poder pagar mis propios gastos y asi poder dedicarme a lo que realmente yo quería para mi futuro.

Recuerdo que cuando cursaba mi segundo año en la carrera de literatura tuve una pelea con mi amigo de la infancia Shindou Takuto, a pesar que el estudiaba música y yo otra carrera ambos éramos miembros del equipo de soccer de la universidad, por lo cual nos veíamos a diario en los entrenamientos y algunas veces durante los descansos. Esa vez en particular nuestra pelea ocurrió en uno de los partidos, luego de que no siguiera las instrucciones que nos dio Shindou como capitán del equipo, me encontraba agotado debido a que había pasado la mayor parte de ese día corriendo de un lado a otro en la universidad a la búsqueda de los papeles para un trámite, pero Shindou era alguien estricto, y el hecho de no haber llegado a defender a tiempo permitiendo un gol del equipo rival fue suficiente para hacerlo enfadar y que la discusión finalizara en que no se me permitiría participar en los entrenamientos por una semana.

Aunque sabía a la perfección que Shindou se arrepentiría y me pediría con lágrimas en los ojos que regresara en máximo dos días, quise aprovechar aquel descanso para respirar un poco y despejar mi mente. Mantenerme al tanto de la universidad, mi trabajo de medio tiempo y el club resultaba agotador tanto física como mentalmente, asi que me tomé esas dos horas para volver a mi habitación y tomar una pequeña siesta antes de ir a mi trabajo.

Pero cuando estaba en frente de la puerta de los dormitorios me encontré con una cara no conocida, a juzgar por su uniforme era un chico de preparatoria. Se percató de que lo estaba mirando y fue entonces cuando me quedé hipnotizado por su mirada, una mirada agresiva y amenazante que duró apenas medio segundo antes de pasar a una mirada mas suave y apacible.

-¿Se le ofrece algo? -_me dijo con una sonrisa- _

-Nada en especial, es que yo vivo aquí y se me hace extraño ver a un estudiante de preparatoria...

-Me obligaron a venir, quieren que elija una carrera antes de terminar el año y ya no tenían ideas de que hacer para que me decida

-¿Así que eres un chico indeciso? -_me aproximé hacia su hombro y le dí una pequeña palmada en la espalda-_ pues bueno, yo te recomendaría la facultad de literatura, es fascinante, por cierto, yo me llamo Kirino Ranmaru

-No sería la primera persona en sugerirme la carrera que está estudiando, Kirino-san, pero gracias de todos modos. Debo retirarme, nos vemos...

-Buena suerte

Luego de aquella pequeña conversación, el chico se retiró sin decirme nada mas. Yo continúe con lo que hacía e ingresé a mi habitación. A pesar que era una habitación para dos personas, debido a la baja cantidad de alumnos alojados yo no tenía un compañero, lo cual era muy ventajoso tanto para descansar como para estudiar.

Aquel día no pasó nada mas que fuera especialmente destacable, luego de mi descanso en la tarde fui a mi trabajo como cualquier otro día. Regresé a mi habitación directo para dormir, pero fui bruscamente arrebatado de entre los brazos de morfeo por una llamada a las 3 de la mañana, era Shindou disculpándose por su actitud mientras por su tono de voz pude imaginar que lloraba copiosamente.

-Lo siento Ranmaru, yo debería saber como capitán del equipo y como tu mejor amigo cuanto trabajas día a día, soy lo peor, perdoname por gritarte y por discutir y por...

-Takuto_ -le interrumpí-_ esta bien, no te preocupes por eso...

-Pero es que yo...

-Mira, son las tres de la mañana, muero de sueño y en todo caso no estoy enojado mas que por el hecho que me despertaras, hoy iré al entrenamiento asi que alli hablaremos

-Yo... Esta bien, pero entonces al menos permiteme verte un poco mas temprano, quiero disculparme en persona contigo...

-Si si, lo que desees, buenas noches, Takuto

-Descansa, Ranmaru

Cuando colgamos me apresuré a descansar nuevamente. Considerando mi rutina diaria eran necesarias aquellas siete horas de sueño, y no podía permitirme renunciar a ellas ni siquiera por Shindou...

Tan pronto desperté en la mañana me dispuse a preparar lo que necesitaría ese día, mis libros y apuntes primero, dado que estábamos en época de exámenes era necesario tenerlos a la mano. Salí con mi mochila hacia la cafetería, encontrándome con un Shindou cuya cara se encontraba demacrada tanto por sus ojeras como por una inflamación alrededor de sus ojos, posiblemente pasó toda la noche llorando.

-Ranmaru -_me saludó con cortesía de todos modos-_ espero que no te molestes, ya he comprado el desayuno para ambos

-Shindou... -_me sentí mal al verlo de ese modo, así que quise ser amable con el y le dediqué una sonrisa_- gracias

-No hay de que, en verdad quería desayunar contigo hoy, siento mucho lo de ayer

-Ya deja de torturarte -_me senté y comencé a comer-_ sabes que en parte tuve la culpa por no correr como debía

-Ranmaru...

-Que te he dicho de llamarme por mi nombre en público _-le reprendí con cariño_- cuando no estamos a solas soy Kirino

-Perdona -_bajó un poco la mirada-_ es la costumbre

-Pues si no deseas llamarme Kirino puedes llamarme Kirino-sama

Fue la primera risa sincera que pude conseguir de el ese día. Podría ser muy estricto de vez en cuando, pero Shindou tenía un gran corazón y era del tipo que se preocupaba mucho por el resto.

-Que va, asi mejor te llamo Kirino y me ahorro los honorarios

-No es tan dificil, ¿verdad?

-Nunca cambiarás, Kirino...

La conversación no tuvo mas tensiones, era una típica conversación con Shindou sobre la universidad, el club... Como una novedad me comentó sobre un amigo que había hecho hace poco, Kazemaru Ichirouta, que acababa de terminar medicina y se estaba especializando en psiquiatría.

-¿Y por qué dices que se parece a mi? -la comparación que hizo entre su amigo y yo me resultaba extraña- si yo estudio una carrera totalmente distinta...

-Es que ambos tienen un aura similar, no puedo explicarlo claramente, pero creo que podrían entenderse muy bien

-Hmm...

Sonó una alarma en mi movil, ya era hora de salir rumbo a la facultad para mis clases de ese día, posiblemente Shindou no estaba muy contento con el hecho de que no terminara el desayuno que me compró, pero fue bastante tolerante en relación a nuestra discusión del día anterior. Llegué a la facultad lo suficientemente temprano y busqué el aula en que pasaría clases ese día, la materia no era de mis favoritas asi que me limité a prestar tanta atención como pude al tiempo que estudiaba para el examen del día siguiente.

El docente se retiró un tanto temprano dejándonos como encargo recoger el rol de parciales en la fotocopiadora cercana, por lo cual todos salieron tan rápido como les fue posible para conseguir la dichosa hoja. Yo tenía la suerte de que una manager del equipo de soccer trabajaba en aquel lugar, y todos la conocíamos como alguien responsable que tendría la hoja original y dos copias extra guardadas en caso que alguien fuera a buscarla mas tarde o de último momento, gracias a Aoi podía ir a almorzar con calma y no preocuparme por ser uno de los primeros en conseguir ese papel.

Llegando a la cafetería me encontré con Shindou, quien estaba acompañado por un chico mayor que el, de cabello azul metálico peinado en una coleta y cuyo flequillo cubría su ojo izquierdo.

-¡Kirino! -_Shindou me vio y me presentó a su amigo-_ este es Kazemaru Ichirouta, del que te hablé esta mañana

-Mucho gusto -_dijo el peliazul_-

-Un placer conocerte...

Dado que los tres coincidimos en la cafetería, almorzamos en la misma mesa aquella vez, a medida que iba avanzando la conversación, me fui dando cuenta de cuales eran las razones por las que Shindou me comparaba con el, yo mismo me asusté al notar cuanto se parecía su modo de hablar al mío. Antes que Shindou y Kazemaru volvieran cada quien a su facultad, el último me dio su número para hablar con el si alguna vez necesitaba a alguien con quien conversar.

No me había dado cuenta que yo tenía tan baja autoestima, pero parece que el si...

Nos despedimos y fui a la fotocopiadora, me encontré con Aoi, quien me entregó alegremente las hojas sin querer aceptar que yo le pagara.

-Te meteras en problemas si haces asi las cosas, Aoi

-No insistas, puedes tomarlas, si es que solo dos no causaran problemas

-Lo dices como si fuera la primera vez que le costeas estas cosas a los miembros del equipo

-Ya te he dicho que no hay problema alguno, ademas las hojas de Shindou las paga Akane, y el por lo general maneja partituras a diario, a ti pocas veces te piden fotocopias...

-Por favor, permiteme que te pague...

-¿Con el poco dinero que ganas en tu trabajo a medio tiempo? Se que tu situación económica es complicada...

-¿Si tuviera un mejor trabajo me dejarías pagarte?

-Claro, si hasta podría cobrarte el doble por andar con la billetera llena...

-Es un trato entonces, si consigo un mejor trabajo hasta el mes que viene, me cobras el doble por tres meses

-Y si no lo logras, me dejas darte gratis las hojas de tres meses

-Entendido

-Por ahora ve a estudiar, que tienes examen esta tarde luego de la práctica del club

Sonreí levemente y tomé las hojas, por lo visto el profesor tenía planeados bastantes parciales en apenas una semana, me resultaba pesado ver ambas hojas con letra arial 8 y margen mínimo, si realmente la facultad de medicina era como decían diez veces peor que el resto de las carreras, Kazemaru debía de haber pasado todo el tiempo enterrado en libros del triple del grosor que los míos.

Tal y como Aoi me dijo, en la primera hoja figuraba que esa misma tarde tendría mi primer parcial de esa materia. Dada la poca atención que prestaba a esa clase en específico era muy importante estudiar a fondo, asi que me apresuré en llegar a mi habitación para buscar los libros que necesitaba y le envié un mensaje de texto a Shindou explicándole que no podía ir esa tarde a la práctica.

-Muy bien, alla vamos...

Pasé cerca a dos horas estudiando a fondo, cuando finalmente terminé con lo que necesitaba estudiar aun eran las cuatro, por lo cual si me apuraba quizas llegaría a saludar a Shindou y entrenar cerca a media hora junto a él.

Salí del dormitorio con prisa, sentí un ligero escalofrío a medida que iba caminando, como esa sensación de que alguien te está mirando. Volteé una y otra vez buscando con la mirada, pero no encontré nada en absoluto.

Mi celular sonó, creí que era Shindou, pero me sorprendí al encontrar un número no conocido en la pantalla.

-¿Hola?_ -Salude nervioso_-

-Muchas felicidades, Kirino Ranmaru, usted ha ganado un concurso de TV y su premio es un viaje con gastos pagados durante todo un fin de semana

-Espere, ¿de qué programa está...?

-Lo recogeremos en la plaza Shiroyama a las diez del sábado, no olvide estar preparado

Sin decir una palabra mas, colgaron de repente. Semejante llamada me dio muy mala espina, ¿cuándo había entrado yo a un concurso así?. Traté de no prestarle demasiada atención y llegué al entrenamiento, Shindou me recibió con una sonrisa y entrenamos un poco juntos. Cuando terminó el entrenamiento general ambos fuimos a beber agua juntos.

-Ya te veo mucho mejor que ayer, Kirino

-Gracias, si me siento mejor... Aunque...

-¿Ha pasado algo?

Se me hizo realmente dificil decidir si contarle o no la verdad a Shindou, el era del tipo de personas que se preocupaba en exceso, y esto tenía sus pros y sus contras. Antes de que pudiera decidir, sonó otra alarma en mi celular, esas alarmas que programaba para mis clases y examenes resultaban ser muy útiles día a día.

-Tengo un parcial, nos vemos luego Shindou

-¿Puedo llamarte esta noche? Me quedé con las ganas de conversar contigo

-Pero si conversamos a diario _-reí y lo miré-_ esta bien, hablamos mas tarde

Cuando caminaba solo rumbo al aula volví a tener esa extraña sensación de alguien mirándome, se me estaban poniendo los nervios de punta, asi que con toda mi fuerza y velocidad corrí hasta la facultad y me senté en uno de los bancos centrales, ignorando las miradas curiosas de mas de una persona.

El examen no resultó muy complicado a pesar que no era mi materia, terminé tan pronto pude para no atrasarme a mi trabajo de medio tiempo.

Lo que dijo Aoi esa mañana era una verdad absoluta; mi trabajo no era bueno ni me pagaban bien. No es como si se pudiera pedir mas siendo solo un empleado de limpieza en un patio de comidas. Llevaba un largo tiempo a la búsqueda de un mejor empleo, pero no tenía suficiente experiencia para ninguno de los que si me hubieran permitido un mejor estilo de vida. Shindou me había ofrecido trabajar en su casa, pero siendo como es solo habían dos posibilidades; la primera, que fuera demasiado considerado conmigo y terminara viviendo en su casa como un parásito que se aprovecha de el, o la segunda, que el resultara demasiado estricto como jefe y eso terminaria en mi renuncia junto a una pelea entre nosotros.

No podía arriesgarme a eso, por lo cual seguía buscando empleos de un lado a otro aunque resultaran ser difíciles y mal pagados. Mientras limpiaba las letrinas de los baños, pasó por mi mente la llamada del "concurso de TV".

Algo olía mal... Claro, ademas del baño.


	2. Chapter 2

**Se que esta historia iba a ser un Two-shot, pero se me hizo un tanto mas larga, así que le calculo unos tres a cinco capítulos. Aun así, espero disfruten mi fic, que entre los que yo he escrito es uno de mis favoritos n_n**

* * *

**Síndrome de Estocolmo - Parte dos**

* * *

Me recosté estrepitosamente en mi cama, estaba física y mentalmente agotado por todo lo ocurrido ese día. Aun tenía en mente el asunto de aquella llamada extraña, pero luego de darle tantos rodeos llegue a una simple conclusión: Si tanto dudaba con respecto a ello, no era realmente necesario que fuera.

Recibí una llamada de Shindou, pero solo alcance a decirle que habláramos al día siguiente. Apoyé mi cabeza en mi almohada y me lancé casi inmediatamente al maravilloso mundo de los sueños. Mi alrededor se hizo difuso, sentía una mescla entre mareo y felicidad, observé frente a mi un rostro no conocido que se borró casi inmediatamente, seguido por una cabellera cyan que se movía adelante y atrás en una secuencia hipnótica... Inicialmente no pude distinguir mucho, solo aquella cabellera que seguía en un mismo bucle durante un largo tiempo, y antes que me diera cuenta, las imágenes se hicieron mas claras, pero el exótico color de cabello que me había dejado perplejo había desaparecido dando lugar a un cabello largo de color café oscuro que se extendía hasta la espalda de aquel hombre que mantenía el movimiento.

-Para de moverte, joder

No fue hasta aquel cambio que me di cuenta que el estaba totalmente desnudo, y que delante de el estaba alguien a quien yo conocía intentando forcejear para que no le quitara su ropa a el también... Traté de acercarme para ayudarle, pero no podía tocar a ninguno de los dos, no podía hacer nada para detener esa escena tan irreal y repulsiva que iba ocurriendo frente a mis ojos.

-Kazemaru-san...

Traté de llamarlo por su nombre, pero tampoco me escuchaba, me tapé los ojos y seguía escuchando como en mis oidos se filtraban aquellos gritos de dolor de Kazemaru-san acompañados por los gemidos de placer del hombre que lo estaba atacando, sentí ganas de vomitar, pero decidí hacer un último intento para detenerlos, separando mis manos de mis ojos para acercarme a aquellos dos.

Pero ellos ya no estaban allí.

Me encontraba en la plaza Shiroyama, no había nada ni nadie en los alrededores, incluso los autos que normalmente iban y venían de un lado al otro en aquella avenida habían desaparecido por completo. Quise gritar con todas mis fuerzas y llamar a Kazemaru-san, no estoy seguro si era por nuestro parecido o por el hecho de que era amigo de Shindou, pero no deseaba que le ocurriera nada malo, me parecía injusto que alguien como el tuviera que vivir algo tan...

-Doloroso...  
-¿Estás seguro que duele?

Al instante que escuché esa voz me di la vuelta para buscar a la persona que me estaba hablando, ese tono de voz se me hacía extrañamente conocido, pero solía escuchar y ver a muchas personas en mi trabajo, asi que me era muy dificil memorizar a alguna en particular. En menos de un minuto ya me encontraba acostado en el suelo, con mi mirada hacia el suelo y sin nada de ropa encima, me aterró pensar que lo que acababa de pasarle a Kazemaru-san podía pasarme a mi también.

-Sueltame... por favor

Mi voz no lograba salir, sentía mi garganta totalmente cerrada al punto que no podía respirar, encima mío se encontraba una persona que rozaba su piel contra la mía de un modo agresivo pero... por alguna extraña razon...

Comencé a desear que no se detuviera.

Abrí mis ojos encontrándome con el techo de mi habitación, totalmente confundido y desconcertado por lo que acababa de ver y sentir, una vez que regresé a la realidad revisé la hora en la pantalla del celular, luego de maldecir aquella luz tan brusca que me provocó un ardor en ambos ojos, pude ver que eran las tres de la mañana. Me levanté a tomar un vaso de agua antes de volver a dormir, pero encontré en mi ropa interior algo viscoso que no había visto desde mi época de adolescente.

Había sido el sueño húmedo mas perturbador de mi vida, aun los sueños húmedos donde me tiraba a Shindou vestido con algun disfraz extravagante parecieron poco frente a un sueño de violación. ¿Tanto habían cambiado mis gustos desde que entré a la universidad?, quizas el hecho de que Shindou me hubiera presentado a alguien de psiquiatría podría ser mucho mas oportuno de lo que yo pensaba en un principio.

Oh claro, solo si pudiera verlo a la cara luego de soñar que lo había visto siendo abusado por un sujeto al que no había visto en mi vida.

Para despejar un poco mi mente, decidí sacar uno de los libros que necesitaría estudiar para ese día, estaba seguro que si no borraba esas imágenes de mi mente pronto me sería absolutamente imposible volver a dormir en un largo tiempo. Mis manos se deslizaron suavemente por la estantería, con el tacto de mis dedos pude disfrutar a fondo la textura de cada uno de esos libros, saqué uno de la parte de arriba, era una apasionante enciclopedia sobre la historia de la literatura. Busqué entre las páginas el marcador que había dejado la mañana anterior, llegando así a la página 375, donde me había quedado.

Cuando podía leer me sentía mucho mas tranquilo, me hacía sentir que la elección que tomé con respecto a mi carrera había sido la correcta, gastaba demasiado dinero en libros, al punto que si contaba el costo de todos los que tenía en mi habitación quizás sería suficiente para uno o dos pianos de cola. Pero a diferencia de Shindou que amaba la música desde lo mas profundo de su alma, yo amaba aquellos mundos de fantasía a los que me llevaban las palabras. Letra a letra me perdía en cada hoja hasta desaparecer por completo del mundo en que vivía día a día, y entonces yo ya no era Kirino Ranmaru, estudiante de literatura, yo podía ser un prófugo de la carcel que buscaba vengarse de quienes lo habían enculpado de un crimen que no cometió, también podía ser un náufrago en una isla desierta que había sufrido un accidente en el barco en que viajaba, las posibilidades eran infinitas.

Entre página y página llegué a la 845, ya había terminado con lo que necesitaba estudiar para ese día y aun eran las seis de la mañana. Escuché unas voces cerca a mi puerta y me pareció inusual, pero vivía en un bloque de apartamentos, así que pensé que podía ser alguno de los que allí vivían y no le tomé mas atención, en vez de eso, entré a la ducha para relajar un poco mas mi cuerpo.

El caer de las primeras gotas frías sobre mi cuerpo me estremeció, iba rodeando mi cuerpo y deslizándose por mi piel, disfrutaba de aquel contacto tan agradable y refrescante luego de una buena lectura, aun con todo lo que había implicado mi extraño sueño de esa noche, me sentía mucho mas relajado que otros días, así que lo tomé del lado positivo y seguí saboreando el agua que resbalaba por mi cuerpo. Fueron quince minutos de placer neto antes de salir y secarme con una tohalla, escuché otro sonido raro que provenía desde fuera de mi ventana, como el clic de una cámara, me tapé con la tohalla y me apresuré a ver quien había sido.

-¿Hay alguién allí?

El silencio en el bloque de apartamentos era profundo, casi aterrador, a través de la ventana solo alcanzaba a ver uno o dos autos en la avenida, pero nada digno de mi preocupación. Supuse que eran aluscinaciones mías provocadas por mi mal sueño y me vestí, ya iban a ser las siete de la mañana y podía aprovechar para ir a recoger a Shindou a su casa, algo que no hacía casi nunca desde que entramos a la universidad. Aun era viernes, por lo cual se me hizo raro ver a tan poca gente en el camino, normalmente a esa hora se podría ver a muchos estudiantes de camino al instituto, fue entonces que me di cuenta de algo que no había revisado.

Era sábado, estaba totalmente desubicado en cuanto a la fecha, mi examen era seis días despues y no tenía clases ese día. Miré mi reloj para revisar la hora, aun eran las siete y media, sería de muy mala educación despertar a mi mejor amigo un día sábado a esa hora cuando yo mismo sabía que el despertaba a las nueve los fines de semana, así que tenía que hacer hora hasta que pudiera ir a visitarlo para no ser una molestia.

Sentí mi celular vibrar en mi bolsillo, me emocioné ante la idea de que fuera Shindou diciéndome que quería verme, pero solo me encontré con un mensaje del servidor de telefonía movil, había una promoción y los mensajes de texto estarían a mitad de precio desde la semana siguiente.

Siempre odié esos mensajes.

Me dejé llevar por mis propios pasos, caminando sin rumbo alguno por la ciudad, me sentaba para descansar cada cierto rato, desataba y volvía a atar mi cabello en las dos coletas que solía llevar, estaba demasiado aburrido y no tenía idea de que hacer.

Los primeros rastros de vida decentes aparecieron a las ocho y media de la mañana, en una cancha de soccer de una zona que en mi vida había visto, allí estaban algunos niños jugando alegres como si la vida se les fuera en ello. Al no tener nada mejor que hacer, me apoyé en un arbol cercano y los miré de lejos, estaban teniendo un partido bastante reñido a pesar de su edad.

Cuando recordé mis planes originales ya eran las nueve y media de la mañana, me había entusiasmado tanto con el juego que no les quité el ojo a los niños ni por un segundo durante toda esa hora, busqué alguna referencia para saber donde estaba, pero nada se me hacía familiar como para guiarme por ello para regresar, estaba perdido. Caminé por donde había llegado, tratando de ubicar la ruta por la cual caminé, me tomó como media hora llegar a algun lugar conocido, y sentí un gran alivio al encontrar una plaza en la que había paseado mas de una vez cuando pequeño. La plaza Shiroyama.

Pasaron por mi cabeza los recuerdos de mi sueño, quería irme, pero al mismo tiempo quería quedarme en ese lugar, me senté en una de las bancas del lugar y no me moví para nada durante cinco minutos. Revisé mi celular y me encontré con un nuevo mensaje, provenía del mismo número que me había contactado el día anterior por el "concurso de TV", solo me indicaba que me dirigiera a la esquina donde había un arbol de cerezo.

Mirando hacia allí pude ver una camioneta blanca, con el logo "Canal 65" encima del mismo. No sabía si sentirme aliviado o decepcionado, por lo visto no era mentira que había ganado aquel dichoso concurso, pero tenía exámenes esa semana, así que me sería imposible asistir. Solo les explicaría eso y me iría a casa de Shindou, no tenía nada de perder.

-¡Hola! ¡Disculpen!

No ví a nadie por allí, así que dejé de lado el sentido común y entré por la puerta abierta de la camioneta, tan pronto como entré, escuché la puerta cerrarse detrás mío y sentí un brazo rodear mi cuello hasta que todo quedó negro.

Cuando desperté estaba amarrado en una habitación que se me hacía bastante conocida, frente a mi estaba discutiendo el hombre de cabello café con el que soñé la noche anterior junto con alguien a quien no alcanzaba a ver. Me sentí totalmente estúpido al haber subido a una camioneta blanca sin pensar en las posibles consecuencias.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ya, este tenía que ser de dos capítulos pero ahora es de tres, y creo que si serán cinco... No creo que sea realmente malo ¿cierto?, a mí en lo personal la trama me encantó hacerla tal y como está n_n no me arrepiento de nada... Y sin más que decir, espero les guste el nuevo capítulo de mí no-tan-pequeña historia. Salió corto, pero es la idea.**

* * *

-¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa?! ¡Tenías que matarlo tan pronto acabaras lo tuyo!, ¡¿Acaso tienes una idea de lo riesgoso que es si nos delata con la policía, Akio?!

-¡No lo va a hacer! Ya he hablado con él y está dispuesto a cooperar mientras no divulgue las fotos y videos que hicimos

-No es ninguna garantía, solo admite que ya no eres el tipo duro de antes

-¡Claro que lo soy! ¡Pero una víctima así no se encuentra a diario!

-¡Y precisamente por eso deberías estar follándote su cráneo en vez de dejarlo vivir!

-Pero no es lo mismo, creí que sabías que la necrofilia no me va, además no deberías replicarme, debo recordarte que yo soy tu superior aquí

-Joder... Me rindo contigo, pero ¿en serio haremos así las cosas desde ahora? ¿Extorsionando a una o dos víctimas en vez de cargarnos a cincuenta?

-Lo dices como si no estuvieras coladito por ese travesti de pelo rosa, si hasta me pediste que te ayudara a secuestrarlo

-Eso es distinto, yo tengo mis preferencias, además si hablamos de alguien con pinta de tía, el que tu elegiste no es muy machito que digamos

Su discusión me daba una idea de cómo irían las cosas a partir de ese momento, me mantuve al tanto de todo lo que dijeron para ver si de algún modo podría ser de utilidad para salvarme. Aparentemente tuve suerte y mucha, como iba la charla entre ellos no veía alguna idea de matarme o descuartizarme, ambos parecían estar dispuestos a buscar una víctima frecuente para extorsión y violación, y no es que me gustara la idea, pero sonaba mucho menos aterrador ser abusado que ser asesinado brutalmente. El hombre de ojos verdes al que podía ver me daba algo de miedo, así que rezaba mil y un plegarias para que no fuera el quien me atacara.

-Ya, es suficiente, dejémoslo allí y vamos al punto, tú te lo coges mientras la cámara de allá te graba, cuando tengamos el video te dejo para que tu decidas que harás, no pienso obligarte a nada

-Entonces si me enfado o me emociono ¿puedo matarlo?

-Claro, mientras tengamos al menos un video, por si las dudas, ya sabes

-Está bien, pero ahora déjame a solas, llevo una semana de abstinencia y ya no aguanto mas

-Tu libido realmente es digno de alguien de tu edad, está bien, llámame al terminar

-Entonces nos vemos mañana, porque no pienso cortarla fácilmente una vez que comience

-Jajá, hasta mañana pequeño ninfómano

El hombre se retiró lentamente al tiempo que en la habitación entraba alguien a quien no esperaba ver, una cabellera cian que se movía lentamente con cada paso y un par de ojos agresivos de un tono ambarino que me atrapaban con su encanto, aunque muchos en mi situación hubieran temido pensando en lo peligroso de ser lastimado o atacado...

Ver a esos ojos me provocaba pensamientos lujuriosos que necesitaban ser castigados inmediatamente.

-Hola, Kirino Ranmaru

Su tono cínico y su modo de hablar resultaban música para mis oídos, mis memorias de un par de días atrás pasaron frente a mis ojos, ya conocía al portador de esos ojos tan penetrantes, a aquel chico de instituto que aquella vez me encantó con su expresión irritada, quien ahora me miraba a los ojos con claro deseo reflejándose en sus pupilas. Cerró la puerta y presionó un par de botones en la cerradura, por lo visto era una cerradura muy moderna que se desbloqueaba mediante algún tipo de código. Se acercó más a mí y me quitó la cinta adhesiva que tenía en mi boca, sin desatarme aún.

-¿No hay nada que quieras preguntar?

-Creo estar al tanto de mi situación, viendo como están las cosas...

-Oh, ¿es que no es la primera vez que te secuestran?

-...

-¿Acaso no tienes algún deseo, como por ejemplo, que no te mate?

-No lo hagas

-Eres un aburrido ¿qué acaso no tienes voluntad propia? ¿instinto de supervivencia?

-Quien sabe

Mi actitud lo estaba irritando, pero me era muy difícil emitir alguna respuesta con su rostro tan cerca al mío. Me dio la vuelta y fue bajando mis pantalones de a poco, sentí una palmada en la parte baja de mi espalda y gemí ante el contacto, creí que algo así dolería, pero él estaba siendo extrañamente delicado.

-Parece ser que cooperarás conmigo, así que trataré de ser bueno contigo si te portas bien, aunque no prometo nada

-No veo necesario resistirme

-¿Es que te gustan este tipo de cosas?

-No lo se

Me costaba concentrarme en lo que me iba diciendo, aun sentía una corriente eléctrica donde me tocó, comencé a dudar si realmente mi autoestima era tan baja como para que no me importara perder mi castidad de ese modo, en un lugar totalmente desconocido con alguien a quien no había visto en mi vida. Intentaba excusarme mentalmente a mí mismo con los sucesos ocurridos en mi adolescencia, como el hecho de haber fallado repetidas veces al querer seducir a alguna persona resultando en numerosos bochornos. Las carcajadas burlonas de mi primera novia cuando intenté intimar con ella, las otras dos chicas que me engañaron y me rompieron el corazón antes que siquiera tuviéramos nuestro primer beso, la vez que Shindou creyó que estaba enfermo y se asustó cuando intenté besarlo por primera vez...

Con semejante historial en cuanto a mi vida personal y amorosa, cobraba sentido que estuviera tan desesperado por conocer el mundo de la intimidad al punto de no temer entregar mi primera vez a un crío que acababa de secuestrarme.

Cuando me besó sentí sus labios ligeramente secos y partidos como un contacto agradable, aun frente a semejantes circunstancias se sintió tan delicioso como alguna vez había soñado, intenté corresponder con algo de torpeza en mis movimientos, pero el se alejó un poco extrañado.

-¿Es tu primera vez?

-Si

-Eres un maldito suertudo por haber sido secuestrado ahora mismo, normalmente no sería cortés ni preguntaría pero...

Sus dos ojos se oscurecieron por completo, me miró con total frialdad y dijo.

-Me recuerdas cuando mi padre me partió en dos a mis siete años la primera vez que me penetró, y yo no soy tan cruel para hacer lo mismo con un tío tan cooperador como tú... Aunque le haya hecho eso a las últimas veinte chicas que me tiré, tú tienes un... algo

Mierda, acababa de contarme algo que destrozó por completo mi percepción de chico malo sobre él.

Solo podía imaginármelo a él, a una muy corta edad tratando de salvar su trasero de una muy mala situación, buscando por todos los métodos algún modo de escapar de dos brazos fornidos que lo tomaban con desdén y agresividad, una imagen así solo podía incitarme a la culpa por ignorar su minoría de edad y haberlo visto con _otros ojos._ Sentí demasiada pena cuando me revelo algo así, pero luego me revindique cuando se carcajeó y dijo...

-Te la has creído

Era un maldito imbécil que disfrutaba jugando con las emociones ajenas.

-¿No era verdad?

-Claro que no -me dijo, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo- bueno, si es verdad que me he tirado a unas treinta chicas el último mes, pero mi padre no era homosexual ni me ha tocado un pelo... hasta donde sé, claro

-¿A qué quieres llegar? ¿Solo quieres jugar con mi mente?

-No, en absoluto, pero si hubieras visto tu cara cuando te lo dije, me alegra tenerla grabada en video

-Eres un estúpido

Me había enfadado, y es que ese tipo de temas no son cosa de juego. Si no hubiera estado amarrado posiblemente habría golpeado con todas mis fuerzas a ese enano tan pronto me dijo que era una broma, durante unos segundos olvidé por completo que estaba en una situación de extrema presión y alto peligro.

-Verte enojado es un placer para la vista_ -dijo, relamiéndose los labios-_ aunque me gustaría más ver tu rostro aterrado, este tampoco está nada mal

Tomó mis mejillas con las manos y le dio una mordida a mi labio inferior, dejándome en este una pequeña herida por la fuerza con la que lo había hecho. Aunque el otro sujeto me aterraba por su actitud y los músculos remarcados que tenía, este pequeñín no era exactamente un debilucho. Comenzó a desatarme las piernas para desvestirme, pero volteó hacia la puerta al escuchar unos pasos.

-¿Qué ocurre? _-le pregunté-_

-Ese voyerista de mierda... ¡Oye, quiero algo de privacidad aquí!

-¿No prefieres un trío?_ -preguntó la voz del otro lado de la puerta-_ Me he quedado con ganas

No, no, no, no, no... Estaba seguro que si ese tipo fortachón me tocaba acabaría muerto, habiendo visto sus brazos minutos atrás ya me hacía a una idea de lo riesgoso que sería tratar con alguien así. Una cosa es ser golpeado y abusado por un chico de instituto con la masa muscular aun no desarrollada por completo, que de por sí ya era algo riesgoso, y aun así, mucho menos riesgoso que terminar debajo de un hombre con pinta de ser veterano para este tipo de cosas. Iniciaron una especie de "negociación" entre ellos, yo permanecí callado mientras suplicaba a dios que no me tocara terminar bajo esa bestia de pelo café...

-Para eso tienes a ese estúpido de pelo azul y el dinero para pagar una prostituta, metete tu trío por el culo

-No tienes que ser tan egoísta ¿sabes?, yo que te comparto de todo...

-¿Debo recordarte que yo conseguí el LSD el otro día?

-Ya, ya, tu ganas, como si fuera tan difícil comprarle eso a uno de los sujetos del mercado negro...

-¿Recibirían bien a un deudor moroso como lo es el gran Akio?

-Solo decía, me voy ahora, haz lo que quieras

Me había salvado de una grande. Lo siguiente que pude sentir fueron sus manos alrededor de todo mi cuerpo, el dolor de una que otra mordida en mis piernas trataba de sacarme alguna queja, pero ante los estímulos que iba recibiendo, me era difícil oponer resistencia...

De a poco las cosas avanzaron, entre ataques suaves y uno que otro golpe que me propinó para acallar mis gemidos. Al final de la noche me encontraba exhausto y cubierto de sudor mesclado con algún que otro fluido que él me había derramado encima... Y algunos que no eran suyos también.


	4. Chapter 4

Antes de comenzar, aclaro que este capítulo he decidido no escribirlo en primera persona, se me da fatal y luego me confundo al escribir otros fics, así que volveré a mi modo de narración habitual, que así resulta mas cómodo incluso para leerlo.

Sin mas que decir, les traigo el nuevo capítulo de este fanfic. No es largo, pero es el penúltimo y tampoco tiene mucho contenido que digamos... (Me estoy arrepintiendo de postearlo sin tratar de arreglarlo otra vez xD)

* * *

_"No me has contestado en todo el día y ya me ha resultado un poco raro, supongo que estarás ocupado, ¿tienes algo que hacer mañana?"_

_"Parece que hoy tambien has estado ocupado, he pasado por tu apartamento y no te he encontrado, he sacado la llave de bajo la alfombra y he entrado, espero que no te moleste, solo quería dejarte algo decente para cenar, que a fines de mes sueles vivir de fideos instantaneos y eso no es bueno para tu salud"_

_"¿Has ido a visitar a tu familia?, se que tu madre te ha estado llamando ultimamente para que la visites, supongo que al final has cedido en acompañarlos un par de días, avisame cuando regreses, ¿vale?"_

_"Ya me he preocupado, he llamado a casa de tus padres y tu madre no ha recibido ni una llamada tuya desde hace meses, le he mentido diciéndole que solo la buscaba para avisarle que vas bien en los estudios, pero ¿dónde estás?"_

_"Maldita sea, Kirino Ranmaru, ¿dónde diablos estás?, anoche me he quedado a dormir en tu casa y no has vuelto para nada, estamos en época de éxamenes, pero nadie en tu facultad te ha visto pasar por ningun lado, si escuchas esto, llámame de inmediato"_

_"He llamado a un investigador privado para que me ayude a encontrarte... ¡Si es una broma, me las pagarás! ¡llámame inmediatamente si escuchas este mensaje!"_

-Este tipo es bastante molesto, ¿no crees, Ranmaru?  
-Shindou tiene bastante dinero e influencia, creo que si no vuelvo podrían encontrarte de algun modo  
-Lo se, lo se... Pero es que tienen vigilantes alrededor de ese bloque de apartamentos... Nada me asegura que si te devuelvo allí vayas a caer nuevamente en mis trampas...  
-¿Y si te prometo que regresaré? ¿Me liberarías?  
-¿Te he dicho como me encanta que seas tan colaborador?  
-Como seis veces los últimos días...

La situación de Kirino, a diferencia de las atrocidades que Shindou se imaginaba en ese momento, era mucho mejor de lo que muchos pensarían. Tenía tres comidas diarias, una cama cómoda, ¡si incluso había negociado con Kariya para que le consiguiera varios libros que deseaba leer!, claro que mientras los leía tenía que soportar unos cuantos azotes que le propinaba su menor, pero no resultaba tan malo como parecía.

El pelirosa resultó ser un excelente manipulador, ¡si hasta se había tirado al pequeño demonio dos veces!, "sería una sensación totalmente distinta para tí, y se que te gusta probar cosas nuevas"... Había tomado al toro por los cuernos, y lo había domado muy bien en esa corta semana. Las veces que Fudou pasaba por aquella habitación a curiosear como iban los dos "tortolitos", como el los llamaba, solía estallar a carcajadas por lo debil que resultó ser su subordinado mas joven, pero nunca puso en evidencia que la cosa se había invertido, así que segun Kariya, quien tenía el control aún era él.

-Ya, te dejaré en la plaza Shiroyama mañana, pero no olvides nuestra promesa  
-Vamos hoy, que Shindou ya debe estar como menos en mitad del camino, con lo poco precavido que eres  
-Tsk... Cierra la boca, si tanto quieres correr a los brazos de ese paranoico, la puerta está abierta  
-Regresaré mañana, si no cumplo, ¿puedes pasar por mi casa?  
-¿Ahora parezco tu puta novia o algo así?  
-Quien sabe...

Los cambios por los que había pasado el chico de ojos verdes en esa semana era mas que notoria, había pasado de ser un estudiante de literatura de carente autoestima a ser el titiritero de un muñeco con vida. Lo mas extraño de esto es que ambos parecían compartir gusto por el sadomasoquismo, y en el fondo poco les importaba ir arriba o abajo mientras pudieran saborear el éxtasis y la pasión del dolor y el placer.

Por mas ridículo que pareciera, ese secuestro había sido lo mejor que le había pasado desde... Siempre.

-Como no me obedezcas despertarás acompañado de una cabeza de caballo  
-Preferiría tenerte a tí encima, si no es mucha molestia  
-Hijo de puta  
-Shh...

Las películas de mafiosos se le estaban subiendo a la cabeza al peli cian, ya iba siendo hora de que Fudou le enseñara mas cosas sobre la vida criminal, pues lo único que realmente sabía hacer era proferir maldiciones, comprar drogas e insultar con vulgaridades a todo aquel que lo enojara o avergonzara.

Antes que el chico de coletas rosadas se fuera, le escupió en la cara con todas sus fuerzas, la respuesta a esto fué una pequeña risa y un guiño de ojo.

Ninguno de los dos esperaba que esa fuera a ser una despedida definitiva.


End file.
